Justice League: Unity (True Heroes)
Justice League: Unity is the first installment of Phase 1 and overall the first movie in the True Heroes animated cinematic universe. An introduction for the newly-created universe, this movie aims to bring an astonishing crossover story with various characters from different franchises interacting in a shared universe. In this movie's case, the famous superhero group, the Justice League gets its own twist. Directed by Jay Oliva and written by Jacky 50A, this movie is released on the 19th of April, 2019. Although so, this movie's set in 2011. Cast *Dave Boat as Thor (Eric Masterson) *Michael T. Weiss as Captain Atom *Dorian Harewood as Martian Manhunter *Michelle Monaghan as Wonder Woman (Thena) *Adrian Pasdar as X-O Manowar *Michael Dorn as Swamp Thing *Jennifer Hale as Captain Marvel *Fred Tatasciore as Helspont,Daemonite Warriors, and King Kraken (grunts and roars) *Troy Baker as Lord Defile *Jessica Straus as Lady Decadence *Tom Kenny as Slyxx *Billy Brooks as John Henry Irons *Jim Canning as Pulsar *Tahmoh Penikett as Steve Trevor *Maggie Q as Monica Chang *Jim Cummings as Black Beetle *Claudia Black as Cheetah *Wally Wingert as Crimson Dynamo *James C. Mathis III as Black Panther *Robert Ochoa as Kevin Masterson *Roger Rose as Walter Lawson *Ellen McLain as St. Agnes Orphanage Administrator Plot Archeopia, light-years away from Earth A yellow planet is seen from a distance, seemingly with havoc wreaked upon it. As seconds go, the view changes to the planet's surface, where ruins of a highly advanced city are seen. Blue flames cover some of the ruins, and corpses of various alien species scatter around the ruins. In the background, multiple blue-skinned, energy-like reptillian aliens can be seen gruesomely killing the survivors of the attack. Changing view once again, the view now focuses on the city's outskirts, where corpses also scatter around. But this time, the corpses are not of civilians, but of multiple extra-terrestrial soldiers with varying forms and sizes. Among the lifeless corpses, one particular "corpse" is apparently still alive. The survivor, Pulsar, struggles to get away from the "battlefield", approaching what could be interpreted as a communication station. He managed to approach the station and stands up. He holds his wound on his stomach while slowly walking towards a small console. Once he's there, Pulsar tries to activate the console and establishes contact to somewhere else. "Pulsar to Throneworld... Pulsar to Throneworld... Archeopia has fallen! We didn't expect the Daemonites to march on this planet with their leader. I'm the only survivor, but don't expect me to return soon. If you receive my message, it's more likely that I'm dead. That accursed flame-headed tyrant has set his eyes on Chandilar, yes, but an encrypted message we discovered said otherwise. After Archeopia, he's going to another solar system to conquer yet another planet. Chandilar's next 5 months after this planet's been conquered. They... even without their leader, have become stronger than they were in the past. Put all of the Guard in high alert. They're coming..." After recording the message, he sends it via the console to the "Throneworld". However, in the process of its loading, Pulsar is stabbed in the back by the "invader". The opponent's claw piercing his back, the malevolent being lifts up Pulsar and throws him down. Groaning in pain, Pulsar sees his assailant. "Daemonite scum! You think that this planet's defeat would mean anything to you or your master?" Pulsar says while seeing his grievous wound. He can fight back if he wants, but he's too weakened. "Yes... perhaps yes, little Imperial Guard. You Shi'ar have been our mortal enemy for centuries. You may have defeated us in the past... but I assure you, this time, we will be the victors," the Daemonite warrior says while getting closer to Pulsar's face. "This is all but one planet, fool. We Shi'ar have thousands of planets under our rule. Do you think that by directly attacking Chandilar would do you any good?" "Hmm... I have to admit it. I don't know, but maybe he knows," after hearing his words, Pulsar turns back and sees the leader of the Daemonite invasion force himself, who grabs him up and throws him out of the station. After being thrown, Pulsar sees that other Daemonites have converged on his position. Coughing up blood that stains on his mask, Pulsar turns to the Lord of the Daemonites. "Hel... spont." "Yes, I am. Surprised to see me participating in this invasion? Let me think, in the past you have always been able to repel our invasions just because I wasn't ''there. But I know that ''His coming is near... and you think that your empire's superguardians can resist our force?" Helspont picks up Pulsar once again, now choking him. "All you need to know, is that no Shi'ar Imperial Guard will surrender to the likes of you," Pulsar bravely states. "Heh. Your bravery is beyond any of those coward guards I've killed. Tell me your last words, then, superguardian," Helspont says while slowly heating up his choking hand, blue flames visibly growing. "Go to Hell," Pulsar's last words are indeed, "brave". In an instance, Helspont superheats his hand with the blue flames now fully engulfing his hand. Within seconds, Pulsar's head melts like smolten metal. His corpse drops down in a matter of seconds, and when it drops down, his remaining body seemingly mels as well, slowly. Helspont then mutters, "So much for a feeble creature." "Master... what shall we do now?" the same Daemonite warrior that stabbed Pulsar asks. "Contact Defile and Decadence. Tell them to proceed with the Zero Hour Initiative. Tell them to activate all dormant agents on the blue planet and nearby. I have been waiting for the doom of that planet for centuries. Tell them... tell them that the destruction of Earth... begins now." 50A Production Presents... Justice League: Unity Metropolis, United States of America, 2011 It's a beautiful evening in Metropolis, with the moon shining bright in the sky. It may not be a special day for most of the city's inhabitants, but it is for construction worker and architect, Eric Masterson. The view pans to a construction site of a skyscraper. And on the very top of the site, Eric is seen reading a newspaper while sitting, as well as drinking some coffee. It's near the end of his shift, and he's taking things with relax. While reading, a friend of his and fellow worker, John Henry Irons approaches him. "(Pats his back) Hmm... Wakandan terrorist found dead in Kahndaq? Well, that's not something unusual nowadays. You up for some snack, Mr. Thunderstrike?" "(Laughs) Please, Irons, don't call me that. Sure I'm electrifying, but I'm just a high-ranking laborer, architect, and father. I'm souped up with this coffee, anyway." "Oh come on, man! You're my freaking idol and best buddy since high school! You don't wanna get some fish n' chips down your stomach? I know you're a hard-workin' asshole, but you gotta relax for a while, man. You've done a great deal of sh*t today," Henry convinces. "Damn it, Irons, your charm's working on me!" the two then share a laugh, followed by Eric standing up and following him to the elevator to grab some snack. The end-of-the-shift bell has finally rung. After going down, Eric's greeted by his fellow co-workers, owing to his fame among men of his age and occupation. Walking towards a nearby diner, Eric and Henry immediately take a seat and the two of them ask for the same things: fish and chips plus two cappucinos. After being served, the two friends engage in a conversation. "You seem to be kind of interested in that news yer readin'." "Oh really? Well, it's just that, news nowadays are pretty much crap. I prefer news outside this city or this country. Y' know, I also want to search for more job opportunities after I was hired by that weird-ass Asian-looking businessman in Norway." "Norway, huh? That time when you fell down an old mine?" "Yeah... apparently the mine me and my buddies there were constructing was built on top of an older mine. Don't know how did it get there. Lucky I'm outta there alive." "How long were you stuck?" "Uhh... three days," Eric tells Irons of "his truth", but it actually hides something else. "Three days? What did you eat?" "I... had eaten a lot before I got stuck in." "That's just way too ridiculous, man!" the two then share a laugh again, and an awkard silence commences once they started eating and drinking, 'til they finished. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, Irons, I gotta go meet my son in St. Agnes. See how my boy's doin'." "Sure thing, pal. Let me know how your son's doin', mate. See ya later," Irons says. After that, Eric immediately leaves the diner and calls for a cab to go to St. Agnes Orphanage. Above Deimos Above one of the Red Planet's moons, Deimos, a portal materialized with an enormous flagship coming out of it. This flagship is of the Daemonites', but it's special compared to other ships like it. The ship, nicknamed the Malevolence, is commandeered by two of the most influential figures on Daemon aside from Helspont, Lord Defile and Lady Decadence. The two of them have been a powerful couple for centuries, with political powers in their hands. "Ah... Deimos. I remember the first time I went to this moon myself. When Helspont started his first campaign against Earth, he started here with us by his side. The planet this moon orbits does not interest us, so we massacre the natives, and leave those greenskins' civilization fractured," Lord Defile recalls. "I remember, as well, my dear. And now, that moron foolishly tried again in conquering Earth. But I have to admit it, in all our conquests, not many planets have survived in our initial onslaught," Decadence said while embracing Defile. "Yes, my love. But after all of this, and the assault on Chandilar... Daemon shall be ours," Defile mutters before kissing her. "Correct. But there's something else interesting. I once read his mind, and I discovered that he heard of rumours circulating around our forces, saying that this little blue planet has become something worth noticing. Our agents in the Zero Hour Initiative reported rumours of the Shanhara's presence, as well as an Avatar of the Green. Even with only those two in mind, Helspont himself should've been... 'overwhelmed'. But no matter if it's an Avatar of the Green or that accursed weapon, we've dealt with it before." "Except for the Shanhara. But I believe in you, Defile. Everything's going to be alright down there. Besides, rumours are simply... rumours," Decadence assures Defile. After doing so, Defile turns his attention to an approaching Daemonite, who's surprisingly also an important figure on Daemon: Slyxx, the Scientist Supreme of Daemon. "Ah, Doctor Slyxx. I didn't notice your presence here," Defile says while making a smirk and holding Decadence's shoulder. "Helspont immediately stationed me here to execute the Zero Hour Initiative. I'm simply here to ask you for the permission to start the countdown," Slyxx asks him whether the Initiative should be executed now. "If we execute it now, Defile, then we'll lose the element of surprise," Decadence says. "Lady Decadence, I am able to modify the countdown to the Initiative's activation up to two or three days. Once activated, rest assured, Earth will be taken by surprise by our agents. They are as many as the amount of planets we've taken," Slyxx replies. "So, Lord Defile, what shall it be?" After deciding for a while, Defile finally states, "Simply activate the agents in a particular area, doctor... one particular area that may not be too notable, but will shock those humans." Bringing up the world map of Earth, Defile points at the area he wants: Metropolis. "Very well then. I shall activate the dormant agents there. However, there are only eight agents in this 'Metropolis'." "Just do it, Slyxx. Those humans don't believe in many unnatural things, anyway," Decadence says. Slyxx then returns to his laboratory in the ship, while Defile commands the crew to cloak the ship and limit communications until Lord Helspont arrives. Wakanda Switching view to the jungles of Wakanda, SHIELD's enhanced agent and metahuman, Nathaniel Adams or also known as Captain Atom is seen pursuing a group of supervillains that recently robbed chunks of vibranium from Wakanda's vibranium mines. Coincidentally, they're also on SHIELD's manhunt list. Now, they all are in the same place. They are Frank Payne, AKA Black Beetle, Barbara Minerva, AKA Cheetah, Yuri Gavrilov, AKA Crimson Dynamo, and the mysterious brute, King Kraken. Flying through the deep jungles at night, Adams contacts his SHIELD "superior", Steve Trevor. "Trevor, I'm in pursuit of those four criminals. Shouldn't take long before I knock them out." "Yeah, sure, if you're fast enough. Anyways, make it quick, Adams. We have something else more important back here." "Well, pissing off the king of the most advanced nation in the world that has great power is something, as well." "Seriously, Atom. It's about a potential global threat." "Say no more," Captain Atom then shuts down his comms, continuing his pursuit. The villains, on the other hand, are running mindlessly through the deep jungles with Black Beetle's guidance. His sensors can lead them to the "exit", but something's interfering with it. "Where the hell are we supposed to go, Payne?" the Cheetah asks. "Just run as fast as you can, Minerva. Something's messing around with my armor signal. It can't reach my satellite, somehow. Something's blocking it," Beetle says while trying to figure out what's going on. "I thought your satellite's on Mars, Beetle," the Crimson Dynamo says with his thick Russian accent. "It is on Mars, but something should have not block it. There's nothing on Mars!" unfortunately for them, their escape's halted by the newly arrived Captain Atom. "Sorry, folks. Party's over. Now let's make this quick, 'cause I don't want to piss of the King of Wakanda and I have more work to do back home," Atom's statement however, is greeted with a repulsor blast from Crimson Dynamo. Dynamo's blast sends him crashing a tree, but he quickly recovers. "You asked for this." "Give us your best shot!" Black Beetle taunts him. Unfortunately, things won't go well for him. Captain Atom engages the villains in combat, starting by pummeling Crimson Dynamo and blasting away King Kraken. Cheetah managed to get a few slashes at him, only for her to get smacked by Adams. Beetle punches Atom, in which Atom responds with a similar thing. They trade blows with each other, until Atom blasts him away. The brute, King Kraken managed to recover after Beetle's blasted away and rushed at the atomic hero with his surprising speed. Crashing on to Captain Atom's torso, he then grabs it tightly and throws him down and proceeds to smash him multiple times. He then punches his face multiple times, but Atom managed to stop one of the punches and breaks his hand, throwing him away later on in an awkward position. He minds not of that because he does know that King Kraken's a super-soldier with a degree of healing factor. Cheetah lunged at Captain Atom and took hold of him, slashing his face many times. Atom managed to free himself, and engaged in a melee combat with her. Dynamo takes aim at Captain Atom, but the two's fast-paced combat outpace his targeting system. Dynamo decides to manually aim it, and fires the repulsors. The repulsors reach Nathaniel, but he quickly turns Cheetah to the repulsors, using her as a meat shield. Not knocked out yet but screaming in pain, in a reflex Cheetah kicks back Captain Atom while at the right time Black Beetle fires a huge sonic blast at him, sending him flying back. Luckily, Atom recovers mid-air through his flight power. Atom then flies up and fires an atomic blast at the villains. Kraken, Dynamo, and Beetle are hit, but Cheetah managed to dodge it. Once again lunging at him, now she brings him down and rapidly slashes at Atom's dilustel skin. Knowing how sharp her claws are and his skin's vulnerability, Atom knees her stomach with such strength that she's launched to the air. Mid-air, Atom takes opportunity by trying to blast her, but an unknown figure snatches her down and restrains her with a pair of energy bracelets. Surprised, Atom then backs away as he sees this mysterious figure take down the rest of the villains. This figure disables Black Beetle's armor by slashing the back of his armor, which is his weakness. He proceeds to disable Dynamo's armor by sending an EMP pulse somehow by sticking three orb-like objects to his chest, and finally physically overpowers King Kraken, turning his strength against himself. Realizing who he is, Captain Atom greets him, "Your Highness." "Captain Atom. I am glad to see you here," the figure says. This figure, is none other than T'Challa, AKA the Black Panther, the King of Wakanda himself. "Me as well, sir. I was trying to apprehend these four villains because they stole your country's vibranium and they're in SHIELD's list of... people to hunt." "I can see why, Mr. Nathaniel. But it is alright. I will take it from here. They may be wanted by SHIELD, but I assure you, messing with my people means that they're going to be in our custody before we turn them in to you. Do not worry, Captain. I won't do anything to them. I'm only curious of this... Cheetah," T'Challa says. "Good thing for you, sir. Now, if you excuse me, SHIELD's waiting for me back at the Chariot. Got some sort of potential global threat to asses." "Alright then. Good bye, Captain Atom. And I wish you the best of luck," Black Panther says good bye to him, and Captain Atom takes to the sky to return to "his" SHIELD base, the Chariot. The Chariot After a surprisingly short amount of time, Nathaniel arrives at one of SHIELD's most advanced HQs, the Chariot. Located in deep within the swamps of Florida, the base itself is built underground and has existed for many years. Captain Atom lands down the lake where the base is located underneath. Taking things to his comms, he says, "Trevor, I'm here." In an instance, a small-scale earthquake happens and Captain Atom flies up. Then, he sees the lake again, and the lake's "gate" opens, revealing a landing-pad like floor beneath it. Atom flies down to the landing pad, where he sees Trevor casually standing there. Atom lands near him, and an instance they walk to the facility's main entrance while engaging a conversation. "Glad to have you here, Adams. It's really urgent, and we don't really have much time to brief you in this. Let's just say, you'll get the briefing as soon as you know what's going on," Trevor says in a tone of urgency. "Let me guess, an alien invasion?" "Sort of. But we believe it may be a prelude to that. Let's just get in, shall we?" Trevor then enters the elevator the main base, along with Adams. Going down, the view of the base underneath the lake is revealed, having multiple highly advanced transportation and weapons systems in development. They also have several labs in the background, and a containment cell. Exiting the elevator, apparently another figure has been waiting for them. "Well, look who it is. If Carol's already suited for battle, things are indeed, serious," Captain Atom sees one of SHIELD's other enhanced agent, Carol Danvers. However, unlike Nathaniel, Danvers is still relatively unexperienced. "You should have been in the briefing, Adams. Things are interesting now." "Why?" "Just wait and see. You'll get a Neil Armstrong-esque experience later on," Trevor says. Then, Trevor and Danvers lead him to the command room, where he'll get the briefing and the situation currently. Once they arrive in the command room, a scientist opens the gate. He's Carol's love interest, Walter Lawson. He doesn't know of it, though. "Oh, hey, Commander Trevor. The ship's up in the air in 10 min..." before he can continue, Adams interferes. "Ship? What for?" Captain Atom asks. "(Sigh) As much as how I hate the fact that I am going to surprise you... (takes a deep breathe again) we're going to Mars," Trevor states in a tone of upsetness. "Well, that's a first," Atom casually replies; he's not surprised at all. Taking yet another breathe, Trevor then goes to the center of the room and tells him of the situation. "Five minutes prior to your... or Black Panther's capture of the villains, we detected a signal blackout on one of 'our' satellites, which, you guessed it, Black Beetle's satellite. Yes, he hijacked it once he turned into a villain. Still, it serves as our reconnaissance satellite. Located near Deimos, that satellite's one of the most advanced satellites we have ever had. Even Payne himself designed it. As you know, he's a genius man and he designed it to be completely operational, 24/7. EMP couldn't destabilize it, nor do signal jams. But suddenly, something... or someone else hijacked it, once again, disrupting its signal. It disrupts the signal that's supposed to lead Beetle out of Wakanda's jungles, but the moment you've arrived here, it's completely gone. We need to investigate what's going on with the satellite, because like it or not, that satellite's'' crucial'' to most SHIELD HQs around the world to gather intel effectively." "That's why we're going to Mars? But the satellite's on Deimos, why don't we just go there? Me and Danvers can also just... fly up there and see what's happening." "We need to be cautious for anything lurking out there. And based on what our labcoats uncovered, they managed to discover some sort of a highly encrypted conversation that acts as the blocker to the signal. We may have encrypted many codes in the past, but not this one. This one is extremely... unusual," Trevor explains. "Besides, we're still not sure if you two can survive without oxygen," Trevor continues. "You're still not sure about that, Trevor?" Danvers asks. "Never seen you in action in space. Anyways, I'll be bringing Lawson along, since he's the real enthusiast for this one. Oh, and plus, we're not going to Deimos because I'm afraid that there are more things you can't handle there." "That's just ridiculous. But then, this seems to be an interesting mission. When are we going?" Atom asks. "Just wait, sir. The ship's fully operational in a few more, and you're ready to go. Come, I'll take y'all to the ship," Lawson says. He leads the group to the hangar, where the ship's situated in. Seeing the moderately large ship, Captain Atom sees it in awe. "People could see this as an UFO, don't ya think?" Captain Atom asks. "Eh... not a slightest resemblance to the stereotypical flying saucer, so, no. We'll be flying fast, anyway. So fast that not even the local wildlife can notice it," Lawson assures. "You tested this?" Danvers asks. "Tried the prototype. Crashed near Mojave, but we managed to repair it within a day. Since the repair, this ship's more durable than a nuclear bunker. But trust me, it won't go wrong," Walson replies. "You're makin' me nervous. I may have been Captain Atom for one and a half year, but I've never experienced an atmospheric re-entry in case this thing crashes." "Don't worry, Nathaniel. He's trustworthy," Danvers says. "Alright then. I'll trust you on this, so, we'll wait for ten minutes to get the ship fully prepped up?" "Yes, but in the meantime, you can go examine the ship's interiors. See if it suits y'all," Walter says while activating the bridge to the ship. The group enters the ship, and Atom and Danvers are impressed by this. "How long have you been working on this thing?" Atom asks. "Three years. We're still with Ivo and Payne when this thing's made." Interrupting her love interest's statement, Danvers notices something. "Um, Lawson, there are four chairs. Are we bringing along another guy?" Her statement is replied by Steve Trevor, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell ya. Even though this ship's gonna be ready within minutes, we have a special guest coming here. I'll assure you, he's worth the invitation." "What for?" Atom asks while scratching his head. "Let's just say, he's our 'expert' in dealing with things no mortal mind can comprehend. We have an agent bringing him here. But, I think he'll just teleport here anyway." "He can teleport? Who is he?" Danvers wonders. "It's better for us to wait." St. Agnes Orphanage After taking the cab to the location he wanted to go to, Eric thanked the driver and paid him some of his money. He approaches a building with the logo of a cross and a large name of "St. Agnes Orphanage". Entering the building, he approaches the administrator of the orphanage and tells her that he's the "usual guy". After that, Eric's lead to his son's room, Kevin, where he's seen working on a homework. Rushing quickly to his son, he embraces him. His son responds by laughing. "Hey there, youngster! How're you doin' today?" "I'm fine, dad. (Giggles) And as always, I miss you," the two then share a hug and sit down on his bed. "I've played a few games, today, and had fun with a new girl here." "Really? What's her name?" "I... can't tell, dad," Kevin says before lowering his head. "Why? 'Cause you like her?" Eric says while laughing a bit. "No, dad. She has the same name as mom." Knowing this, Eric is slightly taken aback and remembers of the day his wife, Marilyn Masterson (née Batson) died. She died due to a car crash that happened right the night after his son's birth. That incident left Eric's memories scared, but it never stops him from doing what's right. "Oh... I see. It's alright, Kevin. But then, I'm not here to discuss about that, right?" Eric says while patting his son's back. "Yeah, dad, sorry. But, anyways, other than that, today's been a... stereotypical day." "Nah, son. You gotta believe that everyday's a good day, and the Almighty One has always kept your days good in one way or another, whether it's in a 'stereotypical' day or the worst day in the world." "I believe in that, dad. By the way, how's Uncle Irons?" "(Laughs) Don't mind him, son! He's always as good as new everyday!" the two then laugh, until the same administrator enters Kevin's room. "Umm... Mr. Masterson? Someone's looking for you outside. Do you bring anyone else here?" she asks. Bewildered and confused, Masterson tells her that he does not come to the orphanage with anyone. Kevin responds by asking him, "Dad, is it Uncle Irons?" "I... uh... I think so, Kevin. Well, in that case, my boy, if you excuse me, dad's gonna go out, OK? I'll see ya tomorrow." "See ya tomorrow, dad," the two then embrace for the final time, and Eric leaves his room. Going outside, he asks the administrator, "Is it a she, or he?" "A she, sir. Looks like a government agent or some sorts," the admin's words quickly struck his heart, making it beat faster than the speed of light. Seems like things are going to go bad for him, all due to his recent superhero persona of the God of Thunder, "Thor". He himself is the Thunderer's herald after the incident in the old mine, and fought several otherwordly creatures humans could not even comprehend. After getting out of the orphanage, a lady with sunglasses and a suit, with a combat vest clearly seen beneath it, leans on a black-painted Toyota Tacoma, a relatively commonly used vehicle in the world of military. "Mr. Masterson, I presume?" the lady asks. "Yes, I am. What do you want?" "I need you to come with me. SHIELD needs you for a special program," the lady then steps away from the car and folds her arms. "Dammit, SHIELD! I knew it! Just, tell me who you are, first." "I am special agent Monica Chang. That's all you need to know." "Well, do you have to know that SHIELD already know of my 'other'... guy?" "No, we've already known who you are the moment that Fire Demon of yours was defeated by 'Thor'," hearing this, Eric does a facepalm, and leads her to a nearby alley. There, they discuss of SHIELD's needs of him. "So, what does SHIELD need of Thor? If they... or you are going to use Thor to whack some sort of super criminal to death, no, I won't. I strictly operate on my own, and by my own standards." "SHIELD needs Thor, sir. I can assure you that we're not going to use you. We're inviting you to an operation to investigate a recent SHIELD satellite blackout which we believe is due to the interference of..." "... an alien fleet? A gigantic alien? Oh hell no, miss. You may be thinking that with my experience in fighting Surtur, Mangog, or those frost giants from Jotunheim and the draugrs of Hel, but they're strictly inside the Nine Realms. But I have to admit, I have no idea who Mangog is." "As much as we know that, we believe that your expertise in dealing with otherwordly threats could at least help the group in handling... extra-terrestrials on Mars," hearing this, Eric gets surprised. "MARS?! Oh great! I had a surprisingly normal day, and now I have to go Mars?!" "If you don't wish to, Mr. Masterson, I'll simply contact my superior and..." Chang's statement is interrupted by Masterson. "I didn't say that I did not want to. I simply hesitate at first. I will work with you guys in this, but know that just because I'm doing this, I'm not becoming your pawn. But... don't you think I can go to Mars by myself? When I'm Thor, I can survive without..." "We simply prefer to take you with the other members of the expeditionary group, since the two of them are similar to you and they're eager to meet you," Eric smirks a little after hearing Chang's statement and looks up in the sky. "Well, if you say so. Just... cover your ears." Obeying Masterson, Chang covers her ears while Masterson holds his hand up. In an instance, a brief thunderstorm and rain happened, until Chang's ordered by Eric to uncover her ears now. After doing so, Monica sees Masterson, now changed to his Thor attire, with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir in hand. "Now, (flexes) where shall we go?" "You're going to one of SHIELD's most heavily guarded bases in the world, and..." before she can continue, Eric stops her by gesturing her. "Nope. Just hold on a sec. Trust me on this one, it won't hurt. And please, don't be agitated," Eric then motions his hammer to Monica's forehead in order to read her mind and teleport the two of them to the location she intends Eric to be. Awkwardly seeing the hammer, Monica thinks to herself that this is strange, only to be told to calm down via Eric's telepathy through his hammer. Knowing where to go, he then removes the hammer from Monica's forehead. "Alright then, I know exactly where you want me to be. Don't worry, I still don't know which swamp it's in. Grab my hand, will ya? It's gonna be a bit... mystical," as soon as he said that, Monica awkwardly touches his hand after hesitating. Eric's hammer then glow and gets engulfed with electricity. Then, a blue electric field surrounds the two of them, and a blinding flash of light follows. Two seconds after that, the two of them are completely gone without any traces. Back in the Chariot After the teleportation, Monica and Eric finally arrived on the Chariot's hangar bay. "Right, Ms. Chang, here we are..." Eric's statement is followed by him seeing two "strange" figures behind a normal-looking human, who is Steve Trevor. Trevor approaches him and shakes his hand. "Mr. Masterson! Glad to see you here. Thank you for coming! I see that you've accepted Monica Chang's invitation," Trevor says with a tone of happiness. "Ah, yes... I hesitated initially, though. Still, I... don't know who you are." "I'm Steve Trevor, the Commander of the Chariot, one of SHIELD's..." Masterson interrupts him by quoting what Monica said earlier. "I quote, 'most heavily guarded bases in the world'. Ain't that right, Ms. Chang?" Eric says while turning to her, who sighs heavily. "I know that I may have invited you at the wrong time, but, we really need you for this." Trevor says while having a smile on his face. "Yeah, I know why you need me. You want me along with... those guys, to go to Mars because of a problem, right?" "You're right, sir! Oh! And I haven't introduced you to these two enhanced agents." "You don't need to introduce us, Trevor. Let us do so," Carol says. "Two heroic-looking super-people going to wars alongside a common architect with a magic hammer? This day keeps getting better!" Eric sarcastically says. Eric starts by shaking hands with the Atomic Soldier, Captain Atom. "Mr. Masterson, I'm Nathaniel Adams. You can call me Captain Atom." "Captain Atom? That's a cool name, friend! How long have you got these powers, Captain?" "Around the same time as yours. Both of us have been having powers for a similar amount of time. We simply use it differently." "That's nice to hear of you. How about you there, greenhorn?" hearing that, Trevor and Atom laugh, while Carol becomes embarassed. "What? What's wrong? I simply call her greenhorn out of randomness. She looks young." Trevor then explains to him, "Eric, she's indeed a greenhorn! She's a young enhanced agent of ours that have had her powers for 8 months. She's still new to this organization, but she's experienced enough to be..." "Alright then, that's enough, Trevor. (Turns to Carol) I apologize for that, Miss...." "Carol. Carol Danvers. Currently, I have no other nicknames other than 'Warbird'. And that's not my... 'hero' nickname. Just a SHIELD codename," she explains. "Well, then, it's also a nice thing to meet you (shakes her hand). So, folks, we're going to Mars with... that?" Eric points at the ship. "Yy... es, sir. You'll be going there by that. Once we get on Mars, we're going to investigate what's happening with our satellite," Walter Lawson states. "If we ran into opposition? Let me guess, me, Atom, and Warbird blast the sh*t out of it?" Eric says while folding his arms. His hammer seemingly floats beside him by itself, surprising Monica in the background and widening Atom's eyes. "Perhaps yes. But then, if you can, capture one of the 'opposition' for us to study," Trevor says. "Just... be caution for anything there. Don't want to risk getting killed, right? Alright then. Ship's prepped up, friends, and let's get going!" Following Walson's statement, the group, except Trevor. "I'll keep radio contact with you back here. Don't worry, I won't leave you. But do not expect my connection to be stable. The satellite's unbreakable signal itself has been disrupted by the 'problem'. Oh, and be careful back there." "Thanks, Trevor. We'll keep an eye out for each other," Eric's statement invites the sights of Captain Atom and Carol Danvers. Both of them see him while smiling. "Then if you saved our asses on Mars, our thanks are already delivered here." Atom's saying is followed by Eric's laugh, who then proceeds to board the ship. Boarding the ship, Eric sees the interior of the ship, which is extremely spacial. "Damn, you designed this by yourself, labcoat?" he asks. "Producing this? No. Designing? Kind of. Had a little inspiration from Picasso," Walson's reply confuses everyone. "Eh... as much as how designing is connected to art, I don't see how Picasso inspires you," Atom says. "Don't mind about it, Nathaniel. He's an art enthusiast, and he's got copies of the Three Musicians, La Vie, and Les Demoiselles d'Avignon," Danvers says. Walson immediately turns to her. "Hey! How'd you know that? And I'm not that kind of guy, even if I have d'Avignon!" Walson 'retaliates'. "Don't worry, Walson. That's not gonna be a problem. We all have something to cool our minds down. Now, let's get going shall we?" Following Atom's reply, Walson then leads the group to the pilot room. The ship's consisted of three parts: the 'living room' (a spacial room for the passengers to relax in), the landing bay, and the pilot room. All four of them are going to be in the pilot room. Entering the pilot room, Walson and Danvers immediately take control of the ship's controls. Setting up the controls, the two seem to be synchronized in handling the controls. "Didn't know you two are pilots," Eric says. "I was with the USAF before hell hit me, Thor. Worked under General Lane's orders. I was part of the Blackhawk Squadron, until, you guessed it, hell hit me. Could've just led a glorious life on my own, until I got my powers and SHIELD invited me in," Danvers explains. "You get your powers through an incident?" Eric asks. "I thought you also got yours from an incident?" Atom replies. With this statement, Eric remembers about how he got the hammer of Thor (as well as his own consciousness within it) from the old mine. And a second later, he bursts out laughing. "What's so funny about having powers from incidents?" Walson asks. "I just realized that all of us gained powers from incidents!" Eric says. "Yeah... so? I may not know much of your story, Eric, but I can assure you, the first time we got powers from certain incidents, it's not a good experience for us," Danvers explains. "Oh... yeah, right. Sorry, it's just... it's the first time I met you superpowered heroes, y' know. And I didn't know the three of us have such resemblances." "It's alright, Mr. Masterson. At least you know that you're not alone in this little blue planet," Atom says. "Well, we're not exactly alone in this universe, too, y' know," Eric replies. "Alright then, folks, get your seatbelts on! Our trip to Mars is about to begin!" Walson says with a smirk on his face. Mid-Credits Scene Easter Eggs Category:True Heroes Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Created by Jacky 50A